The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Berseko Light Pink’.
The new Begonia was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands, in December, 2002, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia×hiemalis cultivar Berseko, not patented. The new Begonia was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Ermelo, the Netherlands since June, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.